


钱鼠/suncus murinus(59)

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 凯撒/王耀
Kudos: 16





	钱鼠/suncus murinus(59)

Chapter 59

其实就算斯科特不来，其实今天的进度也无法推进。上午9点多的时候还是晴空万里，才过半个钟头，这小雨点就噼里啪啦的往下砸，直到计程车的前挡风玻璃全是细密的水珠。凯撒扭头看了眼司机，简直对他的职业道德无话可说。

“雨刷。”凯撒说。

那位印度司机百忙之中瞟了眼凯撒，满脸都写着，就你屁事多。一只孤独的雨刷寂寞的刷开了司机前方的雨水。

“那只呢？”凯撒蹙眉。

“坏了。”司机非常具有印度风情的摇摇头，耳边的手机传来叽里咕噜的英语，好似一锅煮开的咖喱鸡。

凯撒心情很糟，没给这司机面子，扔下张纸钞，“停车。”

司机眯起眼睛，露出刁民似的狡诈，“外面在下雨，这没有停车的——。”

“想不知道外面下雨实际上挺难的。”凯撒指指面前的挡风玻璃，“你想让我投诉你吗？”

司机和凯撒对视，耐心估量凯撒的决心，“我家里有五个孩子，还有——”他常玩这样的把戏，有钱的蠢货们无论是鄙夷也好，怜悯也罢，假装弱势总能从他们身上骗出点油水，十块，二十块，积少成多。

“这和我让你停车有什么关系？”凯撒冷笑，“你也可以继续开，但我不会为接下来的行程付费。”凯撒从来不吃这一套，他对于钱的评判有套自己的标准，简单的说，就是该花的一分不少，不该花的哪怕一分都嫌多。

司机畏缩了，他咂摸嘴，假装自言自语到，“没见过你这样的人，怎么这么吝啬啊，明明穿得浑身名牌，非要和我们穷人抢那一分两分的——”

“是我让你穷的吗？”凯撒笑道，“找钱。”

司机无话可说，他将车停到路边，从上衣口袋里麻利的数出零钱。这男人不是个愚善的傻子，没有必要和他演戏。凯撒接过钱，仔细的数了一遍，方才推开车门下了车。印度司机从副驾驶探出头来，朝凯撒竖起中指，“穷逼！”

“你吗？”凯撒笑着说，“我看得出来。”

司机的脸顿时变得很难看，他嘟囔着更脏的字眼，但显然都抵不过凯撒那句，你吗？凯撒没兴趣再与司机纠缠，他穿过湿漉漉的柏油马路，朝街角的中餐厅走去。

“先生，不好意思，今天我们不营业，停电——”拦住凯撒的是一个高个小伙子，他身边还站着一个身材娇小的漂亮女孩给他撑伞。他们两个都是亚裔，从纸袋里面露出的围裙，凯撒猜他们也是这家店的员工。

“我不吃饭，我找人。”凯撒说，“王耀今天在吗？”

“你找王哥？”男孩说，“你是——”

“我是凯撒，我是王耀的男朋友。”凯撒抹了把脸上的雨水，阿南的心就又砰砰跳起来，虽然凯撒没有阿尔那么英俊，但他也帅极了，最重要的是凯撒看起来非常有男人味和安全感。

“王哥，去扔垃圾了，”燕青把拉到底的卷帘门往上推了半截，“要不你进去等吧。”

“不必了。”凯撒说，“扔垃圾的地方在哪？我去找他。”

“就在后面的小巷，从前面那个路口绕回去就行——”燕青说，“您先进去坐，我帮你——”

“谢谢。”凯撒微微朝燕青点了个头，他可比阿尔有礼貌多了，“你们直接锁门吧，我找到王耀就带他回家了。”

燕青条件反射的朝凯撒回了个点头，“再见。”

“再见。”

这场雨越下越大，凯撒来时的怒火也被浇熄了不少，他其实明白自己对于前男友的事有点病态的敏感，但别人一戳，就是忍不住想要发脾气。

凯撒一生没经受过什么大的磨难，他聪明圆滑，善于生存，可这些都不代表他如看上去一样完美，他也有自己难以忍受的事。不过他比普通人强的地方在于，他恼火一阵子就能自己走出来。凯撒没有死结，他的精神世界从某种意义上来说，是世界上最为坚不可摧堡垒之一。

从巷口拐进去就看见三四个巨大的垃圾箱，几乎这条街上所有的商户都在这处理厨余垃圾。凯撒远远就看见王耀拎着两个大袋子，费力的把垃圾往箱子里扔。他的雨伞放在地上，整个人看上去像是从水里刚捞出来。  
刹那间，凯撒的怒火完全弥散了。文艺工作者的内心总是诗意又柔软，凯撒觉得这该是命天注定，该是他看到王耀狼狈不堪的样子，该是他会爱上这个落汤鸡似的小流浪猫。

*

大白天开什么房？钱多的烧得慌？还是真的需求这么强烈？

王耀和凯撒一周多没见过面，这星期第一次见面就是约酒店。王耀对于性并不排斥，但凯撒这么急色，他还是挺不好意思。

“你要不等我先洗个澡，”王耀在玄关就被凯撒压在了墙上，“你衣服也是湿——”

凯撒没给王耀在说话的机会，他一边脱自己的外套，一边低头吻住王耀的嘴唇。凯撒觉得穿着围裙，打着领结的王耀性感极了，那身被浸湿的廉价服务生制服简直比情趣内衣还诱人。王耀猛然间接受着凯撒的吻还是没适应过来，他下意识的去握凯撒的顺着大腿摸上来的手，口齿不清的乞求着等等。

凯撒熟练地按揉王耀的阴茎，用食指顺了湿透的布料用力摸进臀缝。王耀的惊呼和喘息一并消失在吻里。

“我想要你。”凯撒捏住王耀廉价的化纤裤子，使劲往两边一扯，就露出了里面内裤包裹着的圆滚滚的屁股。

王耀很慌，“凯撒，你喝酒了？”

凯撒将王耀转过去，动手将外裤的裂缝撕开更大，直到它像女人的裙子一样，完全将王耀的屁股漏出来。那条白色平角内裤也很廉价，并且让王耀穿得很薄了，凯撒从两边一提，它就像女人的丁字裤一样卡进了臀缝里。  
王耀被迫撅起屁股，像情色片里被强干的角色。王耀不知道凯撒在干什么，然后他听见皮带落地的声音，还没等他想明白怎么回事，凯撒滚烫客观的阴茎就挤进了他的两腿之间，凯撒拍拍他的屁股，用饱蘸情欲的口吻贴着王耀  
的耳朵说，“夹紧点。”

凯撒隔着近乎透明的内裤干进了王耀的腿根，他的阴茎紧贴着王耀的阴茎，没一会王耀也有了身体反应。

“你到底怎么回事？”王耀被内裤被凯撒毫不留情的扯下去。不过凯撒很会，他只将它扯到了王耀臀线的位置，因此他的阴茎在此进出的时候，更显得有种欲说还休的血脉喷张。

“今天下雨，收工早。”凯撒亲吻王耀的脖子，双手摸进他的围裙上面，去捏王耀立起来的乳头。王耀的乳首非常敏感，凯撒能感觉到王耀夹紧的大腿。

“你准备好了吗？”凯撒往上顶了顶，他用龟头暗示性的磨蹭王耀的肛口。

王耀呻吟，尽量用不发抖的声音说，“我们到床上去，那有安全套——”

凯撒撕开了王耀的衬衫，他的阴茎也插了进去。那一瞬间的感官是过载的，王耀反握住凯撒的手腕，屁股收的很紧。

凯撒缓缓地操动，粗粝的拇指颇具经验的捏着王耀的乳头转圈，“放松，我是你男朋友。”

“凯撒，我们到床上去吧，这样我有点不舒服。”

凯撒吻住了王耀的嘴，他狠狠操了几天王耀的屁股，就把他转过来，“做完这一次的好吗，我想这么做很久了。”

王耀没说话，他没办法说话，正抱着被进入，总会插得很深，更不要说凯撒还咬住了他左边的乳头。不用镜子，王耀也知道现在自己是一副什么鬼样子，他现在肯定和黄片里那些情色演员有的一拼，实在是太淫荡了。  
凯撒能坚持的时间很久，王耀被凯撒操过了两个高潮，才堪堪感觉到后穴那股温暖的热流。凯撒将王耀放下来，那些温热的液体也顺着王耀的大腿根流下来。王耀腿很软，但他没坐到地上，因为那样太没有面子。

“谢谢。”凯撒收起自己的阴茎，但是王耀还是看见了，看见龟头上面的乳白的精液。

“没什么。”王耀也想把自己收拾收拾，不过挺难的，因为他的衣服都让凯撒撕扯的差不多了，尤其一转身，那屁股根本没法看。

“你今天没事？”王耀不明白自己为什么要和凯撒说这么无聊的话。

“今天下雨，没办法拍。”

“哦。”王耀点点头，“今天雨是挺大的。”

凯撒的脸竟然微微有点红，他从身后的纸巾盒里扯了两张纸，“我帮你擦一下。”

“没关系，我自己来。”王耀拿过纸巾，背过手搽了搽大腿根，那动作有点搞笑，像是在凯撒面前上完大号，擦屁股。

“我去浴室弄，”王耀很尴尬，虽然他也不知道自己到底尴尬什么。

“嗯。”凯撒点点头。

王耀握住透风的裤子，假装无事发生的往浴室走，然后他被扯坏的内裤顺着裤脚，落到了地上。


End file.
